


A Sin Nor Shame

by monsoon_moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bent Over Table, M/M, Possessiveness, Unaroused Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/pseuds/monsoon_moon
Summary: “You're sure?” Allegra twisted her hands together, looking back over her shoulder at where Eden was hovering silently by the parlour door, “It's really okay? I don't know how long I'll be gone.”Rufus resisted rolling his eyes but only barely. Allegra had never changed, not in all the years he'd known her, a professional worrier his grandfather used to joke. Rufus wasn't so sure it was actually a joke now that he was grown.
Relationships: Man/Catboy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	A Sin Nor Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensblessing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensblessing/gifts).



> Dear Heavensblessing, I wrote this for you and I hope you like it.

“You're sure?” Allegra twisted her hands together, looking back over her shoulder to where Eden was hovering silently by the parlour door. “It's really okay? I don't know how long I'll be gone.”

Rufus resisted rolling his eyes but only barely. Allegra had never changed, not in all the years he'd known her, a professional worrier his grandfather used to joke. Rufus wasn't so sure it was actually a joke, now that they were grown.

“Allie, I already told you it was fine,” he patted her arm and gently pushed her towards her suitcase. “Go. Your father needs you. We'll be fine.”

Eden's back went subtly straight at Rufus's casual inclusion but Rufus made sure to keep his eyes on Allegra's fretful face. He made a shooing motion at her and she finally broke eye contact and turned to grab her bag. As she left, she stopped in front of Eden, resting a hand on his wrist.

“I'll try to be back soon,” she said, like she could control her father's health, “But you know Rufus, he'll take care of you, okay?”

Eden nodded, tilting his head down to allow Allegra to stroke his ear gently and kiss his cheek. They both followed her whirlwind to the front door and then she was gone, the rooms settling into silence around them.

“I guess it's just us,” Rufus said, turning to Eden, who was already retreating down the hallway. Eden paused, caught, then nodded once quickly without making eye contact. Rufus let him go – there was no rush.

“I shouldn't be surprised Allie doesn't make you sleep at the bottom of her bed like a proper catboy,” Rufus said.

Eden jumped, dropping the handful of delicate purple blooms he'd held in his hand. They scattered across the rug at his feet, tiny splashes of colour against beige.

“An entire bedroom,” Rufus said, incredulously, “for a catboy. Unbelievable.” He took a moment to eye Eden up and down, made it very obvious, then followed up, “I guess she doesn't need you in the middle of the night though, hmm?”

Rufus stood from where he'd made himself comfortable at the head of Eden's bed and walked, deliberately slowly, over to him. Eden flinched, ears flattening a little, tail stiff and straight, but he didn't try to run. Maybe he knew how much that appealed to Rufus, the idea of chasing him down.

When he was close enough, Rufus reached out and carefully stroked a finger over Eden's cheek and up across his ear. The fur there was as soft as Rufus remembered from when he used to pull Eden around with all the fury of an angry thwarted teenager, until Allegra ran crying to his grandfather and he was sent away for punishment.

(The only time he'd seen his grandfather truly angry was the night Rufus had sullenly snapped that his grandfather shouldn't have given a gift as expensive as Eden to Allegra anyway because she wasn't his real granddaughter. He hadn't been able to sit down without wincing for a week and he made sure to never ever said it again.)

“I give Allie the companionship she asks for,” Eden said, surprising Rufus. Eden didn't generally reply to Rufus if there was no one else present, hadn't for years and years. It sent a thrill through Rufus, the sound of Eden's quiet sure voice. “That's all she's ever asked for.”

The _unlike you_ hung in the air between them and Rufus couldn't help his grin at the unexpected jab.

“The catboy bites,” he crowed and laughed when Eden dropped his shoulders and turned his head away. “Tell me, does Allegra know you have your own personality or does she still treat you like a walking talking doll?”

“She's my friend,” Eden said, voice almost a hiss, “which is something you wouldn't understand.”

“Oh that's not fair,” Rufus countered, warming to the sport of riling Eden up, enchanted by the bright spots of colour forming high on his cheek. “You were a very good friend to me the summer you and Allie came to stay at grandfather's.”

Rufus watched in delight as Eden bit the inside of his lip so hard it was obvious what he was doing.

“All those times you watched me get off,” Rufus murmured, drifting closer to Eden's stock still body. “Do you remember? I used to make you watch.”

Rufus remembered. The way he used to corner Eden, in the morning when everyone was at breakfast, in the afternoon when everyone was napping or late at night when everyone was soundly asleep. Corner him and not touch but make him watch as Rufus touched himself, make it clear what he was thinking about while he did it.

“I should...” Eden said, turning towards the door but Rufus was there in a flash, heading him off, reaching out to catch his wrist in a tight grip.

“I'm not a teenager any more,” Rufus said, voice steady, forcing Eden to make eye contact, “and there's no one here to walk in on us.”

“Please, I need to go,” Eden said, trying to tug his arm free but Rufus just tightened his grip and pulled him in, pushing him towards the antique writing table Allegra had inherited after grandfather passed. He shook his head at the thought of her giving it to a catboy but no matter, Rufus had a much better use for it.

“No,” Rufus said, finally giving in to the urge to put his hands on Eden properly, curl fingers around his delicate waist and push him down until he was sprawled across the desk, looking dishevelled for the first time since Rufus's grandfather had brought him home, quiet and collared and dressed to the nines, and given him to Allegra as a birthday gift when they were fifteen.

Rufus didn't give Eden a chance to gather himself, shoving his hand between the desk and the body he had pressed down onto it to tug at the clasps of Eden's clothes, grappling until they gave under the pressure and tore from the fabric, allowing him to yank them free of Eden's body.

Eden's body, which was more beautiful than Rufus had ever managed to imagine, despite how often he'd indulged in that particular past time. Eden was as delicately put together as the careful drape of all those expensive clothes Allegra bought him suggested but it was so much more to see it bare.

Rufus kept one hand on the back of Eden's neck, bearing him down against the wood while he swept the long line of Eden's spine with a palm, all the way to his gloriously fluffy tail. It tugged out of Rufus's grip, lashing side to side, marking the rhythm of Eden's silent anger. Rufus deliberately gripped it at the base, felt Eden raise up onto his toes briefly at the touch, then slid a whole hand down its length, enjoying the softness against his skin.

“So pretty,” Rufus cooed, going back to the base and repeating the motion, enjoying the way Eden briefly struggled before forcing himself still. “No wonder Allie can't take you anywhere. Everyone wants you, hmm? You're just too pretty for your own good. She wasn't smart to keep you so locked away. She should have let someone have you. Break you in. Now you've gotten all this way and never been used for your true purpose. It was an unkindess, keeping you virginal and untouched.”

Eden's body had been getting tighter and tighter at each of Rufus's words, carefully calculated for maximum impact, not that it made them any less true. Allegra complained constantly about having to rescue Eden from men's wandering hands at every event they'd been to since they'd turned sixteen.

“I'm surprised the Company didn't keep you,” Rufus said, wrapping his fingers around the base of Eden's tail again and keeping them there, where he knew Eden would be sensitive and probably humiliated over it. “I bet if they'd known how you'd grow, they would have.”

It was true, Eden had been a little too angular and lanky when his grandfather had first brought him home. Rufus had been furious and intrigued by this clumsy strange pet, a feeling that only got worse as Eden grew into his sharp features and delicate bone structure, elongating into a tall, slight, waifish figure who caught every eye that passed.

“They could have made so much money from you,” Rufus said, stroking the underside of Eden's tail, moving closer and closer to his goal. Eden was trembling stiff but smart enough to know that if he tried to fight, Rufus would win. “Do you know how much money they make whoring out a catboy's first time?”

Eden stayed silent, fingers flexing where they were caught tight around the far edge of the desk. Rufus took the opportunity to press a thumb against Eden's dry hole, not pushing, just enough pressure to make his presence known.

Eden exploded beneath him, trying to buck up and away. Rufus couldn't stop the giddy laugh that escaped him as he wrestled Eden's twisting body back down onto the desk, pressing his own body down against the naked one beneath him, pinning it in place.

“You know what they do with catboys like you? Do you know what you're for?” Rufus said, pressing his mouth close to Eden's ear, licking the delicate shell briefly. “Do you?”

Eden didn't reply. Rufus tugged his tail up and to the side, lifting Eden up onto his toes again, a small whine of pain slipping past his lips.

“They give you to teenage boys to fuck,” Rufus said with satisfaction, spitting the last word harshly. “They give you to teenage boys to fuck so they don't end up fathering bastards that can lay claim to the family wealth.”

Rufus took a long minute to enjoy the feeling of Eden pinned and caught under him the way he'd imagined so many long long nights of his teenage years. He laid a sharp stinging bite on Eden's shoulder, leaving teethmarks behind. Eden hissed and bucked but couldn't move more than a few centimetres with Rufus on top of him. Rufus let out a gasping laugh.

“You're just a very expensive fuck toy,” he said, voice almost tender against the high relief of Eden's cheekbone, “And that's why you should have been mine all along. Not like Allegra's been using you properly.”

Rufus pressed his groin against Eden's upturned ass, grinding against it for a little friction, a little relief from the ache in his dick. Eden was taking little shallow panting breaths but otherwise made no noise.

“I would have,” Rufus whispered into Eden's ear, tugging his hair to force his head to the side and biting at the long line of his neck, determined to leave marks now that he finally had the chance. “I would have fucked you every night right from the minute I got you. I would have used you exactly as you were meant to be used. All those men that looked at you when we were out, remember? All those men that tried to paw at you, tried to get Allie to give you up for a night? They'd look and I'd have let them but I'd have been the one fucking you loose every night.”

Rufus reached into the drawer of the desk and pulled out the oil he'd slipped in there when he'd first come into the room. He'd had a long time to plan exactly how he wanted to take Eden, had worked out all the different scenarios until he was sure of the one he wanted to make happen, knew exactly how it would look.

His wet thumb returned to Eden's hole and pressed against it again, this time with intent. Eden tried to struggle but Rufus merely laughed at his weak attempts. It took far less time than he would have expected to screw his wet thumb inside, breaching Eden's unused body with a slow steady relentlessness.

Eden's head met the wood with a hollow thud, back arching under Rufus's body at the unforgiving pressure between his thighs. Little gasping pants fell from his mouth and made Rufus's dick throb painfully where it was still tucked under layers of material.

“I should have done this years ago,” Rufus said into the blade of Eden's shoulder, “Broke you in at the proper time. No matter. Tonight will do just fine.” His thumb was entirely engulfed in Eden's body, held in a press so tight it was almost painful. “I'll have to take some time stretching you,” he said, following his words with a twist of his thumb, relentless, a pull out and a slow inexorable push back inside, “but I don't mind.”

Rufus paused, thumb buried deep in Eden's body, and took Eden's tail in his free hand, tugging it until it curled up over Eden's shoulder.

“Open your mouth,” Rufus whispered, “come on, open wide,” and pressed the tail against Eden's lips until he parted them. “That's right, bite down, not too hard, that's perfect.”

He took a minute to admire Eden, laid out over Allegra's desk, Rufus's thumb inside him, naked, muzzled by his own tail. It was more perfect than any of the many fantasies Rufus had imagined living out over the years.

“Allie's father wants her to get married,” Rufus said casually, wetting index and middle finger with oil and bringing them to Eden's hole, squeezing his thumb back inside before starting the same process but this time tucking the tip of his index finger inside too. Eden shuddered, wet whimpering noises spilling out around the tail in his mouth. Rufus pressed his fingers in a little further then pulled back, tugging at Eden's rim then starting to tuck his middle finger inside along with the ring and thumb, too impatient to take as much time as he originally intended.

“She's of age,” Rufus said, eyes on where Eden's ass was taking everything he was giving it, “she has a lot of money, he wants her to be secure. You're part of the negotiations, of course.”

Eden gasped as Rufus stretched his fingers then half twisted them until all three were inside him up the the first knuckles. His hole was gloriously tight around them. Rufus took a long moment to breathe through the insistent ache in his groin.

“Allie will object of course but that won't matter. Whichever husband her father chooses will still get full rein of your ass. And he'll definitely use it.”

Another half turn, a tugging twist that took Eden up onto his toes once again, gasping, tail falling from his slack mouth. Rufus put a hand between his shoulderblades and pushed him back down.

“Unless,” Rufus let the word hang in the air, fucking his fingers into Eden's resisting hole, pushing and pushing until they were fully inside, “Unless I offered to marry her.”

There was a silence between them, Rufus knuckle deep in Eden's tight virgin ass, Eden collapsed across the desk, wordless.

“She could keep fucking that houndskeeper she's been stupid enough to fall in love with, and I,” Rufus murmured, dropping his body back down onto Eden's, biting at the delicate skin behind his ear, “well, I get this.”

He couldn't hold off any longer, pulling his fingers reluctantly free of the body trembling under him, fumbling with his own clothes to get his cock out, eager as a virgin getting his dick wet for the first time.

“Finally you'd have someone to properly show you your place,” Rufus said, slicking up his dick with a generous amount of oil, mindful of how tight Eden had still been on three fingers, wanting it to be pleasurable for himself. “Hmm? Allie and the help could go take care of whatever her father's businesses required and I'd stay home and take care of this.”

Rufus pressed the head of his cock against the hot hole he'd spent so long loosening up and started pushing.

“I'd get a proper catboy bed made for you, right at the foot of mine,” he grunted, pressing against the reluctant heat of Eden's hole, gritting his teeth against the pleasure of its resistance on the sensitive head of his cock. “You'd sleep there whenever Allie was away for business, incase I needed you in the night. In case I woke and had to take your ass.”

Eden's hole finally gave way, a slow reluctant stretch to accommodate the wide head of Rufus's cock, and Rufus pulled back to watch the way it breached so slowly, Eden's panting breaths quickening with each millimetre of intrusion.

“I'd keep your hole nice and loose for me,” Rufus forced out through where his teeth wanted to clench tight together, “wet for me, wet _with_ me.” Little rocking snaps of his hips let him enjoy a slow relentless breach of Eden's ass, a tight relucant give that made Rufus's whole body light up with triumph. “Mine to enjoy as much as I want, no one to interfere. No one to stop me.”

Dick halfway in, Rufus couldn't stop watching as he took Eden's hole just like he'd wanted to since they were sixteen and Allegra had taken to dressing him up in expensive silk wraps that hung on him in a way that should have looked ridiculous but somehow just made him alluring instead.

He added a little more oil, letting it drip onto his dick and Eden's stretched rim. No point fucking a hole so resistant it ruined the pleasure. The slide inside became a little easier then, giving up centimetres on each careful thrust of his hips, Rufus's cock relentless in breaking Eden's hole in. When he was finally as deep inside as he could be, hands holding Eden's ass open so he could admire the thick stretch of Eden's rim around him, Rufus slid a hand around Eden's throat and used it to lever him up off the desk and into Rufus's body.

“God, I didn't think you could feel tighter than you already do,” he groaned, biting at Eden's shoulder, sliding fingers from his throat to his chin to his parted lips and inside to press on his wet pink tongue. The heat of Eden's breath on his palm made his dick throb hard where it was nestled inside Eden's ass.

Rufus let his other hand slide down Eden's chest, over his flat smooth stomach and down to curl around his cock, his own jerking when he found Eden's soft and unresponsive.

“I think you should tell me how much you like my cock in you,” Rufus said, rolling the soft head of Eden's cock in his fingertips. “I think you should tell me how good it feels to have me stretching you nice and wide.”

Eden said nothing, mouth a tight line, one hand curled into a fist, the other flat on the desk, looking for balance. Rufus laughed and bit carefully at Eden's jaw.

“It wasn't a request,” Rufus said, pulling out halfway suddenly and pushing back in quickly, so quickly it earned a pained hiss from Eden, who went up in the air to try and avoid the thrust, apparently forgetting the desk that prevented him from going anywhere. The arch of his ass really made Rufus's cock happy so Rufus did it again.

“Well?” he prompted, still playing with Eden's uninterested cock, “what do you have to say to me?”

“I...” Eden started but Rufus covered his mouth, thrusting hard into his ass while he curled down over Eden's body to get close to his ear.

“No,” Rufus said, “Tell me properly.”

“I like,” Eden started, voice high and shaky, “I like you inside me.”

“There,” Rufus said, rewarding Eden with another slow thrust, stretching his hole halfway then pushing back in, “that wasn't so hard was it? Now,” he pushed Eden back down over the desk and kept a hand on his neck as he said, “fuck yourself on my cock.”

Eden made a small choked noise, beautifully horrified, and Rufus leaned down to press a quick kiss to the exposed back of his neck.

“Come on,” he encouraged, reaching down to stroke where Eden's rim was stretched tight around him, “I did all the work of opening you up and getting inside you, you can handle a little work here, hmm?”

It took Eden a long time but if there was anything Rufus had now, it was time. So he waited, half in half out of Eden's hole, knowing he wouldn't be the one to break first.

Slowly, reluctantly, Eden pulled back a little, hardly anything at all, then jerked back into the cradle of Rufus's groin. It was the merest of movements but it sent a shock wave right through Rufus's body.

It was the work of fingertips, a light encouraging touch here, a firm press there and Eden was slowly pulling back, letting Rufus watch his clingy hole reluctantly give up on half of his cock before greedily claiming it back down. Rufus encouraged the movements, a hand flat on the top of Eden's ass, pushing down, making him move. All the while he kept Eden's soft cock caged against the palm of his hand.

Rufus dragged it out as long as he could, Eden's resentful ass swallowing him up so sweetly, gorgeous little whimper moans spilling from behind his teeth, until Rufus couldn't take anymore, pressing Eden down onto the desk surface and fucking his ass steadily, harder, ignoring Eden's tiny hurt grunts, focusing only on the pleasure of being between his thighs.

It took what felt like no time at all and Eden's body was dragging the orgasm out of him, making Rufus collapse heavily on top of him, hips tight and humping the last kicks of orgasm up inside.

“You did so beautifully,” Rufus said when he could speak again, carefully fucking his oversensitive cock inside Eden's hole, enjoying the ease with which he could fuck inside now.

When he'd rung all the pleasure out of Eden's body that he could, Rufus pulled carefully free and then, catching Eden's hands, pulled them down to his ass, placing them until he was holding his own ass open for Rufus to watch the mess he'd made slide out of the used hole and down the inside of Eden's thighs.

“That was great,” Rufus said, stretching his buzzing muscles out until they felt a version of normal again. “I'm going to enjoy living here with you.”

Rufus retreated, tucking himself away again, leaving Eden wide legged and splayed face down over the antique desk, slowly dripping on to the floor.

“Get tidied up,” he instructed from the doorway. Eden didn't even turn his head.

“But not too tidy,” Rufus clarified, “we have all week.”


End file.
